Journey to the Future
by Mistic
Summary: What if the bond between Darien and Serena worked both ways allowing Serena to see Darien's nightmare? What if Pluto decided to intervene and take the Sailor Senshi to the future? (my very first, written 2 years ago)


*please note, this was written about a year before the last 17 episodes of the R season came to NA*  
  
@)~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (@  
  
  
  
Journey to the Future  
By: Mistic  
  
"Young lady, where have you been?!" Mr. Tsukino yelled. He was   
fuming because it was after mid-night, and Serena had left the house   
without permission.  
  
Serena and Rini stood in the foyer dumbfounded not quite sure what to   
say. 'I can't tell him the truth,' Serena thought, 'he'd never understand.'  
Finally Serena decided; she would tell him part of the truth.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk to try to clear my head. Rini   
must have followed me," Serena replied sincerely.  
  
'There that should do since I can't tell him the whole truth. He'd   
think I was lying or something.'  
  
  
FLASHBACK (Earlier that evening)  
  
  
"Oh! Darien," Serena thought out loud.  
  
She was sitting in the middle of her favorite park.  
  
"I used to come here with Darien, and we would watch the sunset   
together," she told no one in particular, "Oh! Why did I come back here?!"  
  
"Maybe it's because you miss him, and this is one of the only places   
that you have good memories of Darien," a soft familiar voice called.  
  
"Who's there?" Serena called into the dark, moon lit night.  
  
"Your mother, Princess," the voice replied.  
  
An image of Serenity appeared before Serena and continued what she   
had come to say, "Keep a close eye on Rini, for she is from a future of   
peace; without her the future will be grim."  
  
"But why is everyone in the Nega Verse after her when I have the   
Silver Crystal, and why did Darien pull away from me when she arrived,"   
Serena asked unsure what else to do.  
  
"Only Rini can answer you first question, and as for Darien, listen   
to your heart. When one is in trouble, hurt, or dreaming, the other can   
sense it... Someone is coming; I must leave you, my daughter. I will return   
when you need some more guidance," Queen Serenity replied before fading   
away.  
  
Unfortunately, Serenity did not fade before Rini saw her. Now full   
of even more questions, Serena did not see Rini walk up to her.  
  
"Who was that lady," Rini asked stopping before a crying Serena, "And   
why did she call you daughter?"  
  
"Rini! What are you doing here? You should be in bed," Serena   
demanded startled by her cousin's questions.  
  
"I couldn't sleep... Hey! I asked first! Who was that lady and why   
did she call you daughter," Rini retorted now angry at being tricked into   
answering Serena's questions first.  
  
"Rini, it's far too complicated to explain," Serena replied smoothly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, so tell me. Or do I get to tell your parents   
that you snuck out after midnight, again," Rini retorted snootily.  
  
"All right! I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a   
soul," Serena cried in defeat. Serena remember what happened the last time   
her dad found out she left the house after midnight. Let's just say, it   
wasn't a pretty sight, and Serena was grounded for the next two weeks.  
  
"I promise; I wont tell a soul," Rini said sincerely. Rini had   
learned a while back not to break promises. The last time she broke a   
promise her father grounded her for two weeks. She wasn't allowed to see   
Puu (Setsuna)or any of her other friends for those two weeks. She shuddered   
at the memory of those weeks of solitude, which passed unnoticed by Serena,   
who was deep in thought.  
  
"Where to begin," Serena asked no one in particular.  
  
"How about the beginning," Rini suggested.  
  
"Well, the beginning was so long ago, and besides how am I supposed   
to remember everything that happened a thousand years ago..." Serena's   
hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just told Rini. 'Nice   
going, Serena,' she thought to herself.  
  
"WHAT!," Rini shouted, "A thousand years ago! What do you mean?   
You're only fourteen; how could you have lived a thousand years ago?"  
  
Rini grew very tense as she realized something for the first time   
since that day two years ago when she landed on Serena's head. She was so   
confused and upset that she accidentally set her moon insignia off into   
the darkness of night.   
  
Before Serena had a chance to explain, a monster appeared in front   
of the two. Rini screamed in shock; her eyes wide with terror. The   
four-armed, spider like creature advanced, but Serena stood in front of it   
defiantly, ready at any moment to transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Rini, hide (Serena tossed Rini her communicator) and call the   
others."  
  
Too shocked to do anything else, Rini complied and hid in a concealed  
tree fort.  
  
"Hand over the rabbit and the crystal, or die," called Rebius's   
annoying yet eeire voice.  
  
"I will never give you Rini, and you are never getting my Crystal!   
MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena's yelled and transformed in a flurry of   
ribbons. In a few seconds, Serena no longer stood in front of the monster;   
Sailor Moon stood in her place and began her speech.  
  
As Sailor Moon began her speech, Rini hit the all call button on   
Serena's communicator. The others all said they were on their way after   
Rini explained what was going on. Rini felt a small wave of relief wash   
over her. It comforted her but only to a certain extent. Silently, Rini   
wished Serena's communicator could call Darien. She wanted him to hold her   
in his strong arms and comfort her as he had done in the past. But Rini   
knew that it couldn't, and she just had to hope that Darien would find out   
some how and save her. As Rini silently prayed they would all get there   
soon, she watched the battle from a tree branch.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was trying to dodge attack, after attack. A   
white ball of energy shot towards her. She dodged it only to be hit in the   
back by the monster's next attack. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the   
blast hit her back slamming her into the pavement. Sailor Moon caught her   
breath and tried to get up, but she fell back down to the pavement. With   
all the strength she could muster, Sailor Moon fought back the pain in her   
back and forced herself into a fighting stance. The monster readied another   
blast of black lighting just as Sailor Mars yelled, "Mars Celestial Fire   
Surround!"  
  
As Sailor Mars attacked the monster, Tuxedo Mask and the other three   
scouts help to steady Sailor Moon so that she could attack the monster.  
  
"Use you scepter," cried Tuxedo Mask as the monster shot some black  
lighting at Sailor Mars.  
  
Then the monster turned and shot some electrified webs at Sailor Moon   
and her friends. All the scouts except for Sailor Mercury were able to   
dodge the attack. The attack caught her right arm causing a small burn to   
appear. This ticked Sailor Moon off, and she stood ready to fight while   
the others helped Mars and Mercury.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, Princess of the Moon   
Kingdom, and your worst nightmare. On be half of the moon I shall right   
all wrong and triumph over evil. I fight for love and justice, and your   
going to pay for hurting my friends, creep! Moon Scepter Elimination," an   
infuriated Sailor Moon yelled launching the full power of the Moon Scepter   
at the monster.  
  
After the light had faded, all that was left of the monster was a   
pile of moon dust. Sailor Moon walked over to her two friends and asked if   
they were all right. They both said, "yes", and Sailor Venus took care of   
their wounds.  
  
"Rini, you can come out now, the monster's gone," Sailor Moon called.  
  
Rini checked out the area and seeing that it was safe; she left her   
hiding place. The little pink haired girl ran to Tuxedo Mask and gave him   
a bear hug. Then she turned to Sailor Moon and said, "Serena, now what was  
it you were going to tell me about that strange lady?"  
  
"Serena, what is she talking about," asked Amy.  
  
"Rini saw Queen Serenity and is blackmailing me into telling her why   
she called me 'daughter'. I made her promise not to tell anyone, and a few  
minuets later we were attacked by that spider monster," Serena replied. All  
the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had down shifted to civilian attire and stood   
gaping at their princess.  
  
"Is that why you started your speech off, 'I am Sailor Moon, the   
champion of justice, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and your worst   
nightmare,? Instead of your normal speech. You were going to tell her   
about the Sliver Millennium, weren't you," Luna asked accusingly.  
  
"I accidentally told her I lived a thousand years ago, so I knew   
there was no turning back. I had to tell her, but thankfully we were   
attacked before I got a chance to say anything more. I still have to tell   
her though, Luna. I promised, and I will never go back on my word," Serena   
then turned to Rini, "I'll tell you later, Rini, but for now we need to   
get home. Bye guys. Rini, come on let's get going,"  
  
Serena reached out and took Rini's hand. They turned from the others   
with a small wave and started to walk home. The other Scouts decided to   
follow their example and went home as well.  
  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
  
"That is no excuse for leaving the house after midnight. Go to bed,   
and I'll give you your punishment in the morning," Mr. Tsukino told his  
daughter, "Good night."  
  
"Fine, good night, dad. Come on Rini, you need to get to bed too,"   
Serena said as she half dragged Rini up to her room.  
  
'What am I going to do with that girl,' Mr. Tsukino thought.  
  
"Serena are you in trouble," asked Rini her eyes shining with unshed   
tears as Serena tucked her in.  
  
"Not more than usual, Rini. If you still want to know about Queen   
Serenity, I'll tell you about her tomorrow or the next day. Would you like   
that?" Serena replied in a kind voice.  
  
"Yes, please tell me about her," Rini exclaimed as she gazed upon   
Serena with eyes full of hope.  
  
"All right then, I'll tell you about her later but not now. Now it   
is time to sleep. Good night, Rini."  
  
"Good night," Rini yawned and drifted to sleep.  
  
'Why do I feel so attached to you all of a sudden,' Serena asked Rini  
silently.  
  
Serena walked to her room, changed into her pink, flannel, bunny   
pajamas, and snuggled into her soft blankets. Slowly, Serena started to   
fall asleep and dream of her wedding day. She had dreamt of this day   
before, but this time it was very different.  
  
Serena wore a long white wedding dress that was almost an exact   
replica of here princess gown except this one had long sleeves. The veil   
on her head cascaded to the floor and onto the dress's five foot train.   
Holding the veil in place was a small gold tiara and her usual meat balls.   
Darien stood beside her in a white tuxedo, but without the mask or cape of   
Tuxedo Mask. In front of them stood a minister, who began the ceremony. He   
ended with a smile as he said, "You may kiss the bride," and so the couple   
kissed. As the kiss ended, the entire church erupted in a cheer led by the   
Sailor Scouts, Serena's bride's maids.  
  
Later that day during the wedding reception, everyone was dancing   
and having a good time. It was just like that last ball that they attended   
together in the Sliver Millennium. The newly weds were dancing the waltz   
and thoroughly enjoying themselves. But suddenly the floor broke from   
under Serena, and she fell for what seemed to be forever. Darien reached   
out his hand to catch her, but she was gone before he could extend his arm   
fully.   
  
"S-e-r-e-n-a," Darien yelled out in pain and sorrow, "N-o!"  
  
An erie yet strangely familiar voice boomed, "Stay away from Serena,   
or she will die!"  
  
Darien, who was having the same dream, and Serena woke up at the   
exact same time with a jolt. Darien, hair plastered to his face from   
sweating, cried softly while Serena thought about the awful dream she just   
had. 'It can't be true,' she told herself, 'It just can't be true.'  
  
For what seems to be no reason at all Serena heard Darien's strained  
voice or rather his strained thoughts, 'No, not again. I wont lose her   
again. I'll heed your warning, voice, even if it kills me and drives Serena   
away. I just can't let her die, not again.'  
  
Serena was totally taken aback by the thoughts she had just over   
heard. She never imagined that Darien was in as much pain as she was.   
Then Serena began to wonder why she heard Darien's thoughts. Serena began   
to wonder if those painful words had been the product of a broken heart,   
but something Queen Serenity told her earlier stuck out in her mind.  
  
',...as for Darien, listen to your heart. When one is in trouble,   
hurt, or dreaming, the other can sense it...', she had told Serena.   
  
Remembering her mother's words caused Serena to believe that she   
had not just imagined Darien's painful thoughts. Serena's mind slowly   
began to understand why Darien had drawn away from her. She understood   
why Darien still rescued her when she was in trouble, and why he was able   
to wake her when a monster tried to place her into eternal sleep by   
draining all her energy. That was a situation in which only true loves   
first (well not really first) kiss could save her life.   
  
Although Serena now understood many of Darien's recent actions, she   
was still puzzled as to why he and Rini were so attached to each other,   
especially Rini. As Serena thought over what she had just seen and heard,   
she became very sleepy. Serena gently laid her head on her pillow and fell   
into a deep yet peaceful sleep. Dreaming peaceful dreams of the past, the   
present, the future, and memories from the Sliver Millennium.  
  
"Serena, are you okay," Luna asked from the floor where Serena had   
flung her. She jumped up onto the bed only to find that Serena had claimed   
down and fallen back to sleep. Luna wondered what happened as she too fell   
back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, was not quite so fortunate. The dream was   
there every time he closed his eyes, and for that reason Darien could not   
sleep. He looked at a picture of himself and Serena that had been taken in   
Serena's favorite park about two years ago before Rini arrived. He traced   
the outline of Serena's angelic face lovingly as if it where real. But then   
became digested with his selfishness and slammed it into his night-stand   
drawer, breaking the glass even more. (Darien backhanded the picture in   
an earlier episode and broke the glass.)   
  
'Oh, just wonderful, Darien,' a voice in the back of his head chided,   
'Not only do you break her heart again, but you treat her like scum. She   
hates you; I just know she does. Stop trying to kid yourself that their is   
a way around that dream because their isn't. You have to stay away from her   
for her own good. You have to get over that little angle just like she has   
to get over you. Stay away from her, and she'll at least be safe.'  
  
"But she wont be any safer if I stay away! Rubius will still send   
monsters at her and Rini whether or not I am Serena's boyfriend. He wont   
stop until he is destroyed or... she is. So no matter what she will be in   
danger whether or not we are a couple," Darien yelled at the voice in the   
back of his head.*  
  
'Oh is that so. Well then, get back together with her and watch the   
only family that you have left die before your eyes. Then we will see who   
was right,' the voice full of sarcasm this time yelled at Darien.  
  
"I'll stay away for a little bit longer. I don't want to watch her   
die like that. Like you said, she is the only family that I have left.   
Even if I have to watch her from a distance like before," Darien said   
giving into his fear for Serena's life.  
  
After Darien decided to stay away from Serena for a little bit   
longer, he did not know what to do. He couldn't sleep because the dream   
was still there every time he closed his weary eyes. Darien decided to go   
wash the sweat from his face in the bath room. So he got up and walked   
slowly through his apartment and into his bathroom. He turned on the   
lights and practically blinded himself. Darien immediately closed his eyes   
and this time he opened them more slowly. Once Darien's eyes had adjusted   
to the light, he walked over to the sink and turned on the water. He then   
proceeded to splash his face with the cold tap water. Darien looked at his   
face in the mirror and noted the rings under his eyes and how red they   
were. Darien then dried his face and turned the bathroom lights off.  
  
Feeling a little bit better Darien went back to his bedroom and laid   
on his soft mattress. He said a little prayer to himself and closed his   
eyes, bracing himself for the nightmare to start. But as Darien began to   
fall asleep, he thanked his lucky stars and slept without being plagued by   
that horrible dream. Instead, Darien dreamed of that faithful day he met   
Princess Serenity in his gardens and how angelic and sweet she was. The   
nightmare did not persist any more that night, but an hour before Darien's   
alarm went off it plagued his dreams once again.  
  
  
*Next Day* (3:00pm)  
  
  
"Serena, wake up," Mrs. Tsukino yelled softly while gently shaking   
her sleeping daughter, "It's three in the afternoon! I need you to pick   
Rini up from swimming. Samantha asked me to help her set up her son's   
birthday party, and I wont be able to pick Rini up. All you have to do is   
wait for her, and walk her home or maybe to the park first. It doesn't   
really matter as long as you are home for dinner."  
  
"Ah, Mom! Can't I sleep in just a little while longer? Rini doesn't   
get out for another hour," Serena whined.  
  
"No! Now get out of bed and get dressed. PRONTO! I don't want you to   
be late picking her up again," Mrs. Tsukino commanded sternly.  
  
Serena, surprised at her mother's tone of voice, sprung out of bed   
like a spring and ran to her closet as quick as a bunny to find an outfit  
to where that day. Mrs. Tsukino left the room to make Serena's lunch  
and let her daughter dress in privacy. Luna watched this little scene from   
Serena's desk and laughed gently at the princess's reaction when her mother   
had gone. She had never seen Serena jump out of bed so quickly before not   
even when Scout business arose.  
  
"Oh, shut up Luna! It wasn't that funny," Serena whined at the   
laughing cat.  
  
"You didn't see you own face, Serena. You looked like a scared   
rabbit trying to run away from an angry bear. Bad analogy. Sorry But I'll   
stop laughing if it makes you feel better," Luna declared and stopped   
laughing.   
  
"Thank you. Now which dress do you like better. The white sun-dress   
with the low neckline or the light pink blouse and black mini-skirt,"   
Serena asked holding up the two outfits for Luna to see.   
  
"I don't care; they are both very nice outfits," Luna said absently;  
she hated being asked which outfit she liked better on Serena.   
  
"Fine, I'll were the sundress since you don't seem to care," with   
that Serena slipped into her bathroom and took a shower. She emerge ten   
minutes later, a new recorded for Serena, and pinned her hair up into it's   
customary meatballs. She ran down stairs and ate a quick lunch. In   
about five minutes, Serena was on her way to talk to Darien and pick Rini   
up from swimming with Luna at her heels.  
  
Serena walked down the tree lined path that led to Darien's apartment   
complex. She then took the elevator to the third floor where Darien's   
apartment was. She walked down the hall slowly and cautiously towards his   
apartment. Serena still wasn't quite sure what she would say, but she   
gathered her courage anyway and knocked on the door lightly. Serena held   
her breath because she was afraid that Darien would be mad at her and turn   
her away.  
  
Darien heard a knock on his door and looked at his alarm clock. 3:30  
it read. Darien was so surprised that he jumped up like someone had just   
let go of a stretched spring. He quickly put his clothes on for the day   
and ran through his apartment and called out, "Just a minute!"   
  
Hearing Darien's voice made Serena's heart leap for joy. She had   
missed him very much over the last couple of weeks, and she was looking   
forward to seeing his face again, without his mask. She just had to hope   
that he would be willing to talk to her or at least let her tell him what   
she had to say.  
  
Darien finished buttoning his shirt and opened the door. His jaw   
almost fell to the floor when he saw Serena. He had no idea what to say to   
her as she stood there looking like an angle come to rescue him from his  
nightmares. They just stood there in the hall for a moment and then Darien  
recovered his senses and asked, "What are you doing here, Serena? I thought  
I made it really clear that I didn't love you any more."   
  
Saying it hurt Darien more than it hurt Serena at the moment because   
she knew the truth. He just wanted to run away and hide like a child after   
he spoke the biggest lie of his life. He just wanted her to leave so the   
pain he was feeling would go away.  
  
"I know what you said, but I also know that it is not true. I'm not  
saying this because I believe that we are destined to be together. I am  
saying this because I know it is true," Serena stated calmly, which was a  
huge feet for her, "Would you walk down to the pool with me? I have to   
pick Rini up in a few minutes, and we need to talk."   
  
"Ah... I guess so. Just let me put some shoes on," he replied slowly   
and cautiously. 'I hope your not trying to remind me that I still love   
you,' he thought.   
  
"Did you say something," Serena asked politely.   
  
"No, I didn't. Let's go," he replied smoothly.   
  
When they where far enough away from Darien's apartment, Serena   
asked sadly, "Darien, why did you pull away from me when Rini arrived?"  
  
Darien stopped unsure what to say. He thought for a moment  
and then replied, "I just stopped having feelings for you."   
  
"Liar! I know you still care about me. I heard you last night. 'I'll   
heed your warning, voice, even if it kills me and drives Serena away. I   
just can't let her die, not again.' So, I know that you still care,"   
Serena retorted.  
  
Darien turned white as a ghost when Serena repeated his thought   
from the night before. Not sure what else to say, he asked, "Serena, how   
did you know that? I never told you or any one else about that dream?"  
  
"Last night Serenity revealed to me that we have a special bond that   
lets us sense when the other is troubled, hurt, or dreaming. Well, I saw   
your dream last night, and I heard your thoughts. I don't really know why   
I could last night and never before, but I did. I had no control over it   
and now because of our bond I know part of the reason you pulled away from   
me," Serena replied almost in tears by the time she finished what she had   
to say.   
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I never thought it would hurt you or me as much   
as it has. I just could not let that dream become a reality. I love you   
too much to lose you that way," Darien whispered.  
  
"Darien, a dream can't come true if we don't let it. You have to  
learn that not all dreams become reality," Serena uttered her face full of   
emotion.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you," Darien   
whispered softly wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"I love you too, Darien," Serena whispered just as Darien kissed her   
deeply, and she returned the sweet gesture. For a moment they were both in   
seventh heaven, but the kissed ended. The two walked hand in hand towards   
the pool; Serena with her head leaned against her Darien's shoulder.  
  
'It sure is nice to be able to do that again,' Darien thought to   
himself.  
  
'It's sure nice to have my boyfriend back,' Serena thought with a   
small smile playing around her mouth.   
  
About two minutes later they arrived at the pool face to face with   
an angry pink haired little girl. Serena was ten minutes late, and Rini did   
not like having to wait to be walked home. She was upset further by seeing   
that it was Serena who picked her up instead of her aunt.   
  
"Where's Aunt Ellen, Serena," asked Rini.  
  
"Helping Samantha set up her son's birthday party," Serena replied   
picking up Rini's duffel bag.   
  
"Darien, what are you doing here," Rini asked noticing him for the   
first time. She also notice that he was holding Serena's hand. 'No,' she   
thought to herself.   
  
"Serena asked me to come along so that we could talk," Darien replied   
and then an idea struck him, "Hey! Rini, how would you like to go to the   
park and play,"   
  
Rini's eyes were shining as she cried, "YES!"  
  
"All right, let's go," he laughed picking Rini up and taking Serena's   
hand.  
  
They walked like that all the way to the park, but along the way,   
Darien had that feeling again. 'Why does this feel so familiar,' he asked   
himself as they entered the park.  
  
He let Rini down and another idea struck him. "Rini, Serena, how   
would you two like to get some ice cream," he asked eyes twinkling for   
some reason that Serena could not understand.   
  
"Sure," Serena answered, and Rini nodded her head excitedly.  
  
So they walked down to the ice cream parlor. Rini and Serena got   
a double-dip chocolate, and Darien got a double-dip rocky road.   
The three-sum walked back to the park and sat in Serena's favorite  
spot. There they ate their ice cream. Rini was the first to finish and went  
to play on the playground.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien and Serena talked about his dream. They were both   
trying to figure out what it meant when they heard Rini scream. Darien and   
Serena got up and ran to the edge of the playground as fast as they could.  
To their surprise, Rubius was standing in front of Rini demanding the  
Sliver Crystal.  
  
"Leave me alone creep! I don't have the Crystal," Rini screamed,   
tears streaking her face.  
  
Darien and Serena transformed on instinct and ran to Rini's side.  
  
"Leave the kid alone, Rubius. I have what you want, but you're not   
going to get it! MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION," Sailor Moon screamed pointing   
her scepter at him.   
  
"OH! You think your scepter is going to hurt me? Well, I've got   
news for you! I'm from the future, and your weapon is no match for my   
armor," Rubius fibbed dodging the attack. The only truthful thing he   
said in that sentence was that he was from the future. The rest was all   
lies designed to throw Sailor Moon off-guard.   
  
Sailor Moon shot another attack, and Tuxedo Mask threw a handful  
of roses at Rubius. He dodged the attack made by Sailor Moon but got hit   
by one of Tuxedo Mask's roses. There was a small gash where the rose sliced  
his arm.   
  
"Hey, Sailor Brat! I've got news for you! In the future, you don't  
even exist," Rubius screamed desperately trying to frighten Sailor Moon.  
Instead, Tuxedo Mask was the one to turn white as a ghost under his mask.  
  
"Hey, Rubius!" a strong female voice called from what seemed like   
nowhere.  
  
Rini recognizes the voice and called out, "Puu!"  
  
Out of nowhere a large key-like staff appeared followed by a Sailor   
Scout that no one but Rini and Luna recognized. She had dark green,   
black hair that fell just above her knees, and half of her hair is in   
a bun at the back of her head. She has soft violet eyes, and a sweet yet   
serious looking face. Her scout uniform was black with a violet gem resting   
in the bow on the costume's front. Unlike most of the Sailor Scouts   
uniforms, hers did not have the cuff sleeves that the others did.   
  
"Hello Rini," she said in her kind yet very strong voice.   
  
"Puu! I'm so happy to see you! Does this mean that I can home? Are   
mommy and daddy free from their crystal prisons," Rini asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid the answer to both your questions is no," she  
replied and then turning to Rubius, who was preparing to attack, she   
whispered, "Time Portal Destroy!"   
  
A time portal appeared and closed around Rubius destroying him.   
He didn't even have time to scream because the attack was so quick. The   
unknown Sailor Scout dropped to knees tiredly. That attack took a ton   
of energy and left her momentarily weak which made her lean on the Time   
Staff for support. Rini ran to her friend and put her arms around the   
scouts neck in a hug.   
  
"Who are you," asked Sailor Mercury who had arrived with the other  
scouts just in time to see Rubius destroyed.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. Ah, Small Lady could you   
please loosen your grip; you're hurting me," Sailor Pluto said in a weak   
voice. Rini let go and blushed a deep shade of pink.   
  
"Sorry, Puu. I'm just happy to see you," Rini was almost in tears.  
She had missed her friend so much.  
  
"It's okay, princess. I've missed you too. I know you miss your   
parents, but until you find them in this time, you can not come home. I'm   
sorry, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said this before she even noticed the   
Prince and Princess behind her.   
  
Sailor Moon now recognized the voice of the Luna-P Ball as being   
Sailor Pluto's voice. Out loud Sailor Moon asked, "Sailor Pluto, where did   
you come from? Have we met somewhere before your voice sounds familiar?   
How do you know Rini, and why did you call her princess?"   
  
Startled, Sailor Pluto turned to face a younger version of Neo-Queen   
Serenity. Then she recognized Darien and Serena as being the Prince and   
Princess of the Sliver Millennium. On impulse, Sailor Pluto kneeled before   
the two and replied, "Why, Princess Serenity, I was born on the planet   
Pluto, and I came from a place beyond time just a moment ago. And as for   
Rini, she is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity that is why I called her   
princess."  
  
"Pluto, I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about. I am   
Princess Serenity, but my mother's name is Queen Serenity not Neo-Queen   
Serenity. Did you live during the Silver Millennium like us," Sailor Moon   
asked.   
  
The Scouts, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask looked on perplexed by the   
conversation unfolding before their eyes. Rini's eyes grew wide when Serena   
said she was Princess Serenity. Rini had had the urge to run over to   
Serena, give her a bear hug, and call her mommy. But she fought back the   
urge and forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation.  
  
"I am sorry, Serena. I forgot you do not know who Neo-Queen Serenity   
is, and as for your question, the answer is yes and no. Yes, I did live   
during the Sliver Millennium, but unlike the six of you, I was never   
reborn. I usually exist outside of time, which is why I haven't aged in   
appearance since that time," Sailor Pluto replied. Then seeing Sailor Moon   
sway a little bit from exhaustion she said, "Sailor Moon, I know who you   
are and who you were, so there is no reason to exhaust your energy by   
staying in Scout form. I am sorry, but I can not power down because I will   
be showing you too much of your future."   
  
Everyone powered down because they knew what she said was true.   
Sailor Pluto smiled and said she must return home. But before she  
ever got the chance, Rini was pleading with her to stay.   
  
"I know who my parents are, Puu," she cried.   
  
"Rini, it is not safe for you to go home. Wiseman is still attacking   
the city, and the Scouts have almost exhausted their energy maintaining   
the shield around the Crystal Palace. Unless we find the crystal, you can   
not go home. You would be trapped just like your parents. Please, stay here   
were you can be protected," Sailor Pluto pleaded.   
  
With all the strength she could muster, Serena declared, "Sailor  
Pluto, I have the Sliver Crystal."   
  
"I know you do. But since you do know how to use it completely, you   
may not be able to help free Rini's parents and their kingdom. I am sorry,   
Rini," Sailor Pluto said softly knowing what Serena meant by the comment.   
  
"Why are you looking Rini's parents in the past," Darien asked   
trying to understand what the two were talking about, "Only, Serena and   
Queen Serenity know how to use the crystal. So it doesn't make sense to me   
that you would be looking for them now unless you knew that they knew   
how to use the crystal."  
  
"Darien, you and Serena are my parents," Rini exclaimed happily.  
  
"What!" Darien, Serena, and Sailor Pluto exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Rini, what are you talking about! Serena and I aren't even married,   
and besides your half Serena's age," Darien exclaimed as the Sailor Scouts   
started giggling, and Serena started to turn as red in the face as he was.  
  
"But it's true," Rini exclaimed almost whining, "I'm from Crystal   
Tokyo, nine-hundred years in the future. My parents are the king and queen,   
and my mommoy's name is Neo-Queen Serenity. Darien, why do you think I grew   
so attached to you, especially as Tuxedo Mask. It's because you look just   
like my daddy! Pluto tell them! I know you know the truth!"   
  
Sailor Pluto knelt down and whispered in Rini's ear, "Rini, claim   
down. If I tell the they are your parents, then I will be interfering   
with the time stream, and you know I can not do that. I am sorry sweetie.   
They have to find out from your father; that is the way it was written   
in our history books. Please don't tell them any more."   
  
Rini sobbed slightly, but she nodded her head in understanding.   
She knew Pluto was right. It was no her place to tell her young parents; it   
was her father's.   
  
Pluto hugged the crying little girl and stood up. She looked at  
her Prince and Princess and bowed respectfully. She opened a time portal so  
that she could take her place at the Time Gate once more when a voice  
stopped her, "Pluto wait! Is she telling the truth? Is she my future  
daughter?"   
  
"Serena it is not my place to say. Only King Endymion is  
suppose to tell you. He is her father, and my time lines all say that he  
will tell the truth to you and your prince when the time is right. I  
must go back before I mess up the time stream even more. Good bye," Pluto  
said softly as she started to enter the portal again.   
  
"Wait," Sailor Pluto turns around again and Serena continues, "I may   
not know the full extent of the sliver crystal's power, but I do know how   
to use it. Please let us help you free Rini's parents. Wiseman has to be   
stopped before he hurts either of our times further. You said yourself that   
your Sailor Scout are starting to fail, and I know that we can help. Please   
we may be your only chance to save both our time and the future."   
  
Rei spoke up for the first time since she arrived, "Yeah! Please let   
us help you put Wiseman in his place!"  
  
"We want to help," Lita said slamming her fist into her palm softly.  
  
"We all want to see this Wiseman put away for good. He's hurting   
people in both of our times," Amy's exclaimed in her own quiet way.  
  
Mina was next to speak her mind, "We may not be as trained or as   
powerful as your Sailor Scouts, but we all have the spirit's of warriors.   
I for one want to help you and your scouts fight the battle at hand. There   
is a need for us to be there in your time more than in our own time right   
now. So please let us help you in your fight for Earth's future."   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled, closed the time portal behind her, and pulled   
out the Mirror of Time Travel. She says the activation codes in an ancient   
dialect that none of the Scouts understood, not even Luna and Artemis.   
Pluto turned to the girls and stated, "You are going to want to be in Scout   
form because time travel can be a little tricky and sometimes even rough."   
  
Everyone transformed except for Serena because her transformation   
failed.   
  
"Hey! What happened I should be Sailor Moon," she exclaims stunned.   
  
"Serena, you used crystal power when you should have use star power.   
Say, Moon Star Power, and you should transform this time," Sailor Pluto   
turned to look at a equally stunned Luna and scolded her, "Luna, you should   
have told her to call upon Star Power by now. Crystal Power is canceled out   
when she transforms around the others now and beside Star Power armor is   
stronger, just a little though."  
  
"Sorry, Pluto. I forgot about that," Luna said in a whisper. She  
*hated* to admit mistakes.  
  
"MOON STAR POWER!" Serena shouted brushing her locket.  
  
As Serena shouted the words, the top of her locket lifted to reveal   
the Sliver Crystal, which she brushed her hand over. Serena then placed   
the locket in it's rightful place and wings sprouted from her back. They   
wrapped around her to become the white body-suit of the Sailor Scout   
uniform, without the skirt. Magenta ribbons laced around Serena's hands   
and feet which turn solid forming Sailor Moon's elbow-high gloves and   
knee-high boots. Then Sailor Moon's navy blue skirt appeared and her red   
ribbon tied itself around her tiny waist. Serena's moon insignia appeared   
on her forehead activating Sailor Moon's tiara, which made broaches appear   
in her meatballs. Sailor Moon then finished her transformation with her   
famous salute on a crescent moon background. Although her armor looked the   
same as it did before, Serena could now feel a new power emerge from   
within her heart.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled before finishing her warning, "When you enter the   
Time Mirror, be sure to stay together, or you may get lost and emerge in a   
different time and/or place. Tuxedo Mask, hold onto Rini, please. I do not   
want to see her get lost. Sailor Moon, hold onto Luna, and Venus, hold onto   
Artemis, so they do not get lost in the portal. Everyone grab hands and   
walk through."  
  
They all grab a friend's hand and walked through. Tuxedo Mask holding   
a scared yet happy Rini by the hand. Sailor Moon and Venus holding their  
guardian cat and the others holding hands. The portal looked like a black  
vortex because the walls were spinning and they saw other portals around  
them. Pluto led the way to the portal that they needed to go through to   
reach Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Rini began to feel faint as the journey through time continued.   
After about five minutes of feeling faint, Rini fainted, and her hand   
pulled out of Tuxedo Mask's. Tuxedo Mask tried to catch her as she began   
to float away, but he was too late, and Rini drifted through an unseen   
portal created by Wiseman's magic. Tuxedo Mask tried to call for Pluto's   
help, but his voice trailed off in the void. What was worse was that Pluto   
and half the others had already existed the time portal into Crystal Tokyo   
and could not hear his pleas for help.  
  
"Darien, we have to leave before the portal closes and traps us here.   
Please. We'll have to talk to Pluto about how to get Rini back," Sailor   
Moon pleaded with Tuxedo Mask who had tried to follow Rini.  
  
"I can't leave without trying to get here back," Tuxedo Mask pleaded.   
He looked as tough he would start crying at any minute, yet he had no idea   
why.  
  
Sailor Moon's heart went out to him, but she grab his arm and pulled   
him out of the portal anyway. "Darien, I know. I feel the same way, but   
Rini is gone and there is nothing that we can do about it," Sailor Moon   
said and the turned to Pluto, "Pluto, Rini fainted and fell through another   
portal. Is there any way to find her and get her back?"  
  
'It has begun,' Sailor Pluto thought to herself. Out loud she said,   
"No, this is Wiseman's doing. I can not find her nor can you. She will seek   
us out when the time comes. So for now we need to keep going. I'm sorry.   
I know how much this is going to hurt you, but you have to keep going and   
find King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Only they can reverse what   
Wiseman is doing to their daughter. This was meant to happen and none of   
us can get Rini back without disrupting the time stream. I am sorry."  
  
"I think I understand," Tuxedo Mask said dryly, "Come on let's get   
going before she finds us. If what Pluto says is true, she'll be evil when   
she finds us."  
  
"I have to agree that is what it sounds like will happen to Rini,"   
Sailor Moon said, "Pluto, will you take us to the King and Queen?"  
  
"Yes, the palace is this way," Pluto said leading the way. The Scouts   
followed behind her as she led the way to a large building made entirely of   
crystal and gold. The once fertile, green fields were now brown and dead   
looking. The city to their left looked just as lifeless as the fields,   
trees, and once lavish gardens that lined the path that led to the   
beautiful Crystal Palace.  
  
"Ah! My guest has arrived," Wiseman exclaimed as an unconcious Rini   
appeared before him. He levitated Rini and placed her in a metal chair that   
had the ability to brainwash and/or program a human. He inserted the   
programming feature and started to program the little girl.  
  
"Soon you will be mine, and then you will bring me your parent's   
heads on a platternot really. Tell me who you are," Wiseman ordered.  
  
"I am Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity," Rini responded painfully.  
  
"Not for long, soon you will be Black Lady of the Black Moon Family,"   
Wiseman hissed as he sped up the brainwashing procedure. He wanted Rini to   
be his very soon, so he could use her to kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
before they reached the King and Queen. To do this, Wiseman had to increase   
the speed at which he was brainwashing Rini.  
  
"Tell me who you are," Wiseman ordered a few minutes later.  
  
"I am Black Lady," Rini said her eyes glowing an eerie shade of red.   
  
"Who is your master and what is your mission," Wiseman asked.  
  
"The Wiseman is my master, and my mission is to get revenge on my   
parents who never really loved me by killing their younger forms. Then I am   
to bring them here to you, my master," Rini said coldly, eyes still   
flickering.  
  
"Very well, Black Lady. Now before you go, I bless you with gift of   
an age at which you may use your powers. Now age, my Black Lady, and get   
revenge on those who hurt you," Wiseman ordered Rini who he had aged to   
the age of eight-teen, so she could use the dark powers that he had   
bestowed upon her.   
  
In the aged state of eight-teen, Rini's clothes changed into a long  
red and black evening-gown which had slit he began at the hip so that she   
could walk. She had a red shawl that was wrapped around her back and   
then around her elbows. Her pink hair cascaded to the floor and her eyes   
became a darker red than before. Rini had become Black Lady, Wiseman's   
evil minion, who would do anything if it meant getting revenge on her   
parents.  
  
Black Lady teleported to the palace where she found her father in the   
throne room. He took a red rose out from a hidden pocket in his jacket so   
he could become Tuxedo Mask once again. But before he had a chance to   
finish his transformation, King Endymion was trapped in a burgundy   
crystal by Black Lady who was laughing madly at her father's feeble attempt   
to save himself. She then proceeded to find her young parents to do the   
same to the cats.  
  
Meanwhile, Pluto and the others had reached the gates of the Crystal   
Palace. Standing guard were two guards in black armor. They stood their   
ground even though they were trapped in crystal which only amplified their   
cries for help. The crystals were green because the general Emerald was the   
one who had trapped them and not Black Lady.   
  
Pluto opened the gates to the Crystal Palace's grounds where the   
Scouts were now stepping around more people trapped in the green crystals.   
The Scouts had never seen so many trapped bodies before. Sailor Moon was   
horrified beyond belief and almost could not go on because of all the poor   
trapped people. But then Tuxedo Mask reminded her that if they quit now the   
people would never be free and would most likely die before too long.   
Sailor Moon decided to go on for their sakes.  
  
"Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter," they turn to face Pluto,   
and Pluto continued, "I need you to follow me to the core of the Crystal   
Palace after we find King Endymion. I need you to help me awaken the   
Sailor Scouts of this time, for they are not trapped in crystals like the   
others just merely asleep."  
  
"What are Darien and I suppose to do," Sailor Moon asked forgetting   
to call Darien Tuxedo Mask at the moment.  
  
Pluto smiled and replied, "Talk to King Endymion and find Neo-  
Queen Serenity. Remember don't worry about Rini, Sailor Moon, she will   
find you. Just be on your guard she will not be the same person she was."  
  
The group proceeded to the throne room inside the Crystal Palace   
where King Endymion was trapped. The group gathered around the crystal   
doors, which had gold crescent moon handles attached to them. Next to each   
door stood a guard trapped in crystal. Each guard had full body armor made   
of sliver with a gold crescent moon insignia upon the breastplate, which   
told everyone their rank. One of the guards has a trumpet and the other   
had a scroll. Usually one would blow the trumpet, and the other would   
announce a person before he or she walked into the throne room, but today   
since they were trapped in crystal, the two could not announce the   
arriving guests. Venus and Jupiter held the doors open so that everyone   
could enter the throne room, which was just as impressive as the rest of   
the palace.  
  
As the group entered the throne room, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
gasped in horror at the sight that they beheld. Followed by gasps from all   
the other Scouts.   
  
Standing on the dais, in front of two golden thrones, stood a man   
caught in the middle of transformation by a burgundy crystal. He was half   
in an outfit similar to that of Tuxedo Mask's and half in kingly attire. He   
had striking blue eyes with a mask covering them. Half the mask was fogged,   
tuxedo side, and half the mask was crystal clear like it was really a pair   
of glasses. He had black hair that was tinted blue in a style similar to   
that which Darien wore. He was holing a crystallized red rose on the tuxedo   
side.  
  
Near the man's feet were two cats. Each had a crescent moon on their   
forehead, and their mouths were open as if they were yelling. One of the   
cats bore a striking resemblance to Artemis, yet the other was smaller   
and gray with a red collar around its neck. Like the man, they too were   
trapped in burgundy crystals.  
  
"NO! She wasn't suppose to do this," Sailor Pluto gasped in horror,   
'Rini, what have you done?'  
  
"What," Everyone exclaimed looking at Sailor Pluto. She was white as   
a ghost and staring in horror at the half transformed king and cats.  
  
"He wasn't suppose to transform at all. Black Lady, where are you?! I   
told you not to mess with the time stream. What have you done," Sailor   
Pluto yelled angrily. She had not foreseen this chain of events when she   
was last at the Time Gate.  
  
"Nothing! Just gave daddy what he deserved! Hey, Sailor Moon! Like   
what I've done to your future husband? HAHAHA!" Black Lady replied in a   
sarcastic tone.  
  
"You did this," Sailor Moon exclaims her blood beginning to boil.  
  
"Yes! So what ya going to do about it? You're just a wimp and a   
crybaby. You can't hurt me! Hey, Dad! Watch this!" Black Lady turned to   
Tuxedo Mask, and he knew exactly what she was planning on doing.  
  
Tuxedo Mask didn't think, he just reacted. Jumping in front of Sailor   
Moon just as Black Lady released her attack. Tuxedo Mask took the blunt of   
Black Lady's attack which made him fall to his knees. Darien's mask and   
top hat fell on the floor as Sailor Moon steadied her beloved. They were   
both on their knees neither knowing what to say. Sailor Moon was at a lost  
for words but that didn't stop her from becoming emotional.   
  
"Rini, why are you doing this? Your not evil. You are my future   
daughter, and I love you very much. Come back to us, munchkin; we love   
you," Sailor Moon pleaded cradling a hurt Tuxedo Mask in her lap.  
  
"OH, Shut up! You don't love me! No one loves me," Black Lady   
scowled with a slight whine in her voice.  
  
"Rini, you're wrong. We all care about you. Your my best friend, how   
could I not care for you. Your parents love you too, and so do I*, Small   
Lady," Sailor Pluto said in her strong yet quiet way.  
  
"No, you don't. You're lying," Black Lady exclaimed, "Black Moon   
Heart Ache!"  
  
A black beam of light with broken burgundy crystal hearts shot at   
each of the scouts. No one except Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were able   
to dodge the attack. The others were all knocked unconscious by the   
attack's strength.  
  
Sailor Pluto's staff began to glow red. All of a sudden it   
disappeared taking Sailor Pluto with it. The staff took her to the Time   
Gate. Next to the Time Gate was a small girl with the sign of Saturn on   
her forehead. The girl lowered he head at the sight of her friend and   
began to concentrate.  
  
She walked over to Setsuna and gently placed a hand on Sailor Pluto's   
forehead. She then closed her eyes and whispered a prayer softly, "Great   
healing power of Saturn, please heal my friend. Saturn Healing   
Acceleration!"  
  
Saturn glowed with a purple light and encased Sailor Pluto in the   
same type of energy bubble. Inside the energy bubble, Sailor Pluto wounds   
were being healed, and after about five minutes, she awoke and took her   
staff.  
  
"Thank you, Saturn," was all Setsuna could manage, for she was still   
weak.  
  
Saturn smiled, her friend was going to be okay. She suddenly turned   
to look at the Time Gate in horror. The image it beheld scared the young   
girl to death. Tuxedo Mask, who had lost his mask, and Sailor Moon were   
dodging attack after attack. Then out of nowhere Wiseman appeared behind   
Sailor Moon. He started to gather energy in his crystal ball, so that he   
could attack Sailor Moon from behind.  
  
Sailor Pluto saw this and just reacted. She grabbed her Time Staff   
and appeared behind Wiseman and whispered, "Dead Scream," then she shouted,   
"Sailor Moon watch out!"  
  
Wiseman, in his purple cloak, disappeared and reappeared at Black  
Lady's side just before the energy could hit him. Sailor Moon dodged out of   
the energy's way and stood next to Tuxedo Mask. Everyone's attention   
strayed to the new player in this game of 'energy tag'. It was Sailor   
Pluto, and she looked ticked! If they could have seen Wiseman's face, then   
they would have seen momentary flash of fear.  
  
"Sailor Moon," they all turned their attention to Sailor Pluto, "The  
only way to restore the future is to get Rini back on our side and defeat  
Wiseman."  
  
"HA!HA!HA! You'll never defeat me nor will you ever get your daughter  
back, Sailor Moon! Or should I say Princess Serenity," Wiseman said   
mockingly.  
  
"You must revive Rini's memories, Sailor Moon. Only you and your   
prince can. Become the Princess and use your crystal to heal her. I must   
leave, but I give you this one gift," Sailor Pluto raises her hand and aged   
the prince and princess in front of her.  
  
"Once the battle is over, my princess, you will be of normal age.   
But it is only in this aged state that you have a chance of defeating   
Wiseman. Good bye, my friends, and good luck," and with that Sailor Pluto   
returned to the Time Gate. She and Saturn would watch the battle from   
there. They could not get involved any further, this had to be done by the   
seven of them.  
  
"Rini, you are not evil, and if this is the only way to heal you,   
then so be it. MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACCELERATION!" the now aged Princess   
(Neo-Queen) Serenity said softly, "You will be free again. Remember your   
parents and their love for you!"  
  
"Remember our picnics in the park," the older scouts thoughts   
reached the now awake younger scouts. They said it out load and stood up.  
  
"Remember your parents love, it will never end," Sailor Venus   
whispered.  
  
"Remember the fun we had at the park, and how playing tricks on   
Serena brought you so much joy," Endymion said. He didn't notice the glare   
Serenity gave from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Remember that you are loved. I care for you so deeply, Rini, that   
I can not deny that I love you, my daughter," Serenity pleaded in a voice   
just like that of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity's last plea broke Wiseman's hold over Black Lady. Black Lady   
ran to her parents. The love of Serenity and Endymion returned her to just   
plain old Rini. She sobbed violently in her daddy's arms, and her parents   
tried to comfort their little girl.  
  
"It's okay, honey. I understand how you feel," Endymion said softly,   
and he did understand what she was feeling. He had felt it himself after   
Sailor Moon had healed him with their locket.  
  
"It's okay, honey. You had no control over what he did to you. Rini,   
it will be okay. Mommy's here, and she wont let this happen again.   
Wiseman's going down. Scouts are you with me," Serenity asked her voice   
filling with ice cold claim.  
  
"Yeah! Time to put him in his place," Mars shouted as the other   
nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sailor Brats! You've a pain in my   
side for way too long. Say good-bye to you Sailor Scouts, Serenity!   
HA!HA!HA..."  
  
Black lightning knocked all the Sailor Scouts to the ground. They   
tried to get up but could not. They couldn't even raise a hand or arm to   
attack, Serenity and Endymion were on their own.  
  
"Now who's next," Wiseman chided, "Hey! Endymion, say good-bye   
to your princess!"  
  
Thinking that the attack was meant for Serenity, Endymion threw   
himself in front of her. Only to find out that the attack had been meant   
for him. Wiseman had forgotten to aim the beam at Serenity thinking that   
he would get Rini or Endymion. He was wrong. Endymion now stood at   
Serenity's side ready to attack. Rini had dodged the beam but was now too   
frightened to move.  
  
Endymion raised his sword to attack Wiseman. He was trying to   
redirect Wiseman's attention so that Serenity could ready her attack.   
  
It worked, Endymion attacked getting a good swing in before Wiseman   
knew what Endymion was doing. Wiseman shot a blast of black energy at   
Endymion that sent him flying towards his daughter. Rini tried to get him   
to stand up and fight, but Darien couldn't even move at the moment.  
  
"Endymion!," turning to Wiseman, "You will pay for that, Wiseman!   
COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
To Princess Serenity's dismay, like Beryl, Wiseman withstood the   
attack. He countered with an attack that was almost too powerful for   
Serenity to contend with.  
  
Rini hugged her father, who had now sat up, and began to cry as she   
watched her mother's strength start to waver. She let go of her father as   
a new energy started to surge through her body. One of Rini's tears formed   
into the long sought Sliver Crystal. Rini knew that she had to help her   
mother.  
  
Rini stood up holding the crystal in front of her above her head. As   
Rini concentrated on the crystal she was holding, her school uniform   
tattered and became her mother's princess gown, which Serenity was not   
wearing thanks to Sailor Pluto's quick thinking. Serenity was wearing a   
long dress that was fitted in the bodice and slightly flared at the waist.   
There was gold around the sleeveless bodice and a large rather wing like   
bow attached to the back of her dress. Serenity wore a crown atop her   
golden hair, in-between the meatballs, and a crescent moon insignia   
adorned her lovely face.  
  
"Be careful, my daughter," Endymion told Rini.  
  
"We'll help, too."  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Endymion stood up and joined hands. They   
concentrated their energy and sent it to join the power of the two   
Sliver Crystals.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER"  
  
"JUPITOR STAR POWER"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER"  
  
Endymion joined the others by throwing a red rose at Wiseman.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Wiseman was moon dust and all the emerald and burgundy crystals   
were broken. Everyone was free of Wiseman's control.  
  
But there was a heavy price to be paid for their freedom. Both   
princesses, Princess Serenity and Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity, had   
collapsed. Rini was recovering quickly, but Serenity was dying. She had   
used almost all her energy to destroy Wiseman and heal Rini before that.   
She was too weak to even to return to her normal form.  
  
Around them a group of people gathered to see what was happening.   
Gasps came from all around when people saw the young Sailor Scouts, their  
princess (Rini), and a man and a young women who looked just like their   
king and queen. No one had any idea what was happening and so many kept  
their mouths shut to listen to the young man who was whispering.  
  
"Serena, wake up. Please, I need you. Don't die again, please,"   
Darien pleaded softly as he held her limp form. No response came from   
Serena and Darien began to grow frantic. But just as the panic had started   
to take a hold of his mind, Serena started to breath. But she still did   
not wake up.  
  
Just then the Sailor Scouts of the future came running up to the   
circle of people.  
  
"Please, Let us through," Sailor Venus said in a commanding tone. The  
crowd parted so that the older Sailor Scouts could see what all the fuss  
was about.   
  
Venus stopped in her tracks when she saw Princess Serenity, Endymion,  
and the younger scouts in front of her. Venus's sudden stop caused some of   
the other Scouts to run into her back.   
  
"Hey! Venus, why did you stop," Mars asked hotily and then saw   
why. In front of her in the middle of the circle was Princess Rini in a   
younger looking Venus's lap, and a young women who looked exactly like  
Neo-Queen Serenity did when she was a teenager in the lap of a man that   
look like King Endymion when he a young man.  
  
"What the heck are you trying to pull here? Who are you and what did   
you do to our princess," Uranus demanded hotily.  
  
"Uranus, clam down. We need to think this through rationally," Sailor  
Neptune scolded quietly.   
  
"You're right, Neptune, but who are they," Uranus asked.  
  
By this time King Endymion had joined the scouts. All the people,  
who had been looking on, kneeled in respect as their king had approached.   
King Endymion did not notice as Venus handed Rini to him. She started  
wake up and was now groggy but clung to her father for dear life, and he   
hugged her back. King Endymion looked at the group of young Sailor Scouts  
and realized just who they were. They were the past forms of all the Scouts  
except for the Outers.  
  
"Back off, Sailor Uranus," he ordered and turned to his former   
self, "Hello, Prince Endymion, Scouts. Sorry about Sailor Uranus's   
rudeness. She got ahead of herself. Now, how is Serena?"  
  
"She used up too much of her energy and it feels like she is dying.   
I'm afraid she may die very soon. How's Rini, and why did you call that  
lady Sailor Uranus, all the scouts are right here," Prince Endymion(Darien)  
responded coolly.  
  
"Serena will recover, Endymion, she is just weak. As for my daughter   
see for yourself, she has recovered from her energy lose. You are wrong  
about their only being five Sailor Scout though. There are nine total.   
You've met Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune, but you have not met Saturn.   
She is not here right now, so you will meet her later in your lives," King  
Endymion responded after letting Rini down.  
  
Much to the king's surprise, Rini ran up to Darien and gave him a   
bear hug. She then looked at the now very weak Princess and retrieved her   
crystal from it's hiding place.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Acceleration," she whispered.  
  
The crowd looked in awe as their princess healed the young women in   
Prince Endymion's arms. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
She then proceeded to sit up with some assistance from her prince. Rini,   
who recovered from being momentarily dizzy, ran to the Serena and gave her   
a bear hug as well. The three did a group hug while the young Sailor Scouts  
began to cry silently at the sight of their princess, who was going to be  
fine in a little while.  
  
"Um.. Who are you," Princess Serenity asked King Endymion.  
  
He laughed at her and replied, "King Endymion, Princess Serenity.  
Darien's future self. These are yours and Rini's Sailor Scouts and...   
Serenity would you please stop hiding in the shadows and come here?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity obliged tentatively. She was an exact replica of  
Serena from the battle. Only Serena had less grace, and Serenity was less  
battered, no bruises or cuts.  
  
"I'm coming, Endymion. Rini, oh I've missed you so much my daughter,"  
Neo-Queen Serenity cried as Rini ran to her mother. She embraced the little  
girl like she had wanted to do for many lonely months.  
  
"Silence," the crowd fell silent and King Endymion continued,  
"Tonight we will feast in honor of the Sailor Scouts of the past, Prince  
Endymion, and Princess Serenity. That is if they'll stay."  
  
They all nodded their agreement. So the scout spent the rest of the   
day getting to know Sailor Uranus and Neptune better. The royal family of  
the future had a long talk with the Prince and Princess. They learned that  
King Endymion was testing his love for Serena when he sent Darien the   
dreams, and Serena learned that Neo-Queen Serenity had been responsible for   
opening her side of the link between Serena and Darien. The King and Queen  
got in a small argument over who had done the right thing and then began   
to laugh at their foolishness. They all got to know each other better, and  
that night they all ate at the royal feast and talked some more.  
  
At about midnight, Sailor Pluto appeared and told Serena and the   
others that it was time to return home. They all said their good-byes  
and headed for the Time Gate.  
  
On the way Sailor Pluto gave this warning to Serena, "Sailor Moon,  
Princess, when you return home two days will have passed(travel time)in   
your time, and now your father will be very angry when you return home.   
You will either have to make up a really good excuse for your two day   
absence, or tell him that you are Sailor Moon. If you tell him now, he may   
take it easier than if you tell him later or he finds out on his own. This   
is a decision that you will have to make. Trust in your heart; it will   
tell you what you need to do. Now, goodbye and good luck. We will meet   
again, I promise."  
  
"Goodbye," they all said and step through the Time Gate and into the  
past.  
  
When the group looked around, it was night, and they were standing in  
their favorite park. Everyone said that they had to go home and talk to   
their parents, but Serena and Darien lingered. When their friends were long   
gone, Darien embraced his young love and kissed her very deeply. They were   
in seventh heaven for as long as the kiss lasted. They broke apart and   
stared at each other lovingly.  
  
"I love you, Darien," She whispered as Darien held her tight.  
  
"I love you, too," He whispered back giving her a slight squeeze.  
  
"See, ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good-night, my prince. I have to go face dad's wraith before it gets   
any worse," Serena said sadly as she started towards home.  
  
"Good-night, my princess. Tell him the truth, you know he has a right  
to know. He'll be angrier if he finds out on his own. Come over to my  
apartment if he goes on the war path. Goodnight, Serena, and good luck,"  
Darien said as they arrived at her house after the long walk back. He   
kissed her on the cheek and left for home.  
  
Serena knew he was right, and she knew what she had to do as she   
entered the house. Serena would have to tell them the truth about her  
disappearance. The whole truth, everything. Serena took a deep breath  
as she entered the lit house.  
  
"Serena, where have you been," her father asked with both worry and  
anger in his voice.  
  
"We were worried sick. Hey, where's Rini," Mrs. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Rini went back to the thirtieth century to her parents," Serena said  
and then she realized what she had to do.  
  
"What?!" Both parents cried at the same time.  
  
"Rini went home to the thirtieth century. That's where she is from.   
Her parent are the King and Queen of that time. When the city was under   
attack, Sailor Pluto gave her the Key of Time to travel back to our time.   
She stayed with us because mom had a big heart, and her mother was in this  
house as well... Uh, maybe you should sit down this is a long story,"   
Serena said settling into the cushions of the couch. Her parents followed,   
mouth's agape.   
  
"What do you mean her mother was in our house," Mr. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Dad, I'll tell you in a few minutes. Luna, here girl. I need you  
to explain to them that you can talk, and who you and I really are," Serena  
ordered. Luna came out of hiding and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked shocked at this turn of events.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I have one more thing to tell--well really show you,"  
Serena said pulling out her locket, "MOON STAR P-O-W-E-R!"  
  
Serena was in-cased in a flurry if ribbon and then stood before her   
parents as the Pretty Sailor Suited Solider of the Moon, Sailor Moon.   
Serena couldn't help but laugh at the bewilderment and shock that passed   
over their faces. Their jaws dropped to the floor and questions started to   
fly around their heads. Just as they were about to ask how, a new voice   
spoke up.  
  
"Serena, you're Sailor Moon? That is so cool. My sister's Sailor   
Moon," the voice chanted happily. It was Sammy, and boy did he look   
excited at this turn of events.  
  
"Now I get to tell all my friends that my sister is Sailor Moon. They  
will be so jealous," Sammy chimed happily.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon and Luna screamed simultaneously.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you tell all your friends who I am the Nega Verse may come after  
you to get at me and my friends. Or they may come after your friends to get  
at me. It would just cause a ton of problems that none of us know how to   
handle. One of Queen Beryl's generals found out who I was and threatened   
the city with destruction if my friends and I didn't fight. He came after   
us and some of our friends," Sailor Moon whined getting some facts   
confused as she talked.  
  
"Then why did you show us," Sammy asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to show YOU. I meant to show mom and dad because they   
would have found out later on. Sailor Pluto said it would be easier to   
explain now instead of later when I regain my throne like I was sent here   
to do after I rid the world of the Nega Verse," Sailor Moon sighed.  
  
"How would it be easier if we found out now? And what do you mean by,  
instead of later when I regain my throne? You're not royalty because we are   
not," Mr. Tsukino cried angrily.  
  
"Luna, please tell them. I'd just confuse them even more," Sailor   
Moon ordered her cat.  
  
"Yes, Princess," Luna then turned and began to explain, "A thousand   
years ago our moon was home to a vast civilization known as the Moon   
Kingdom. This was during the Sliver Millennium, which most have forgotten,   
when all the planets were at peace. The Moon Kingdom was the head of the   
universe and ruled by Queen Serenity.   
  
"Queen Serenity was a fair and gentle ruler. She had a single   
daughter, Serena, who she was raising to follow in her footsteps. Serenity   
loved her daughter very much and would do almost anything to protect her.   
She formed the Sailor Scouts who were really the Princesses of the other   
planets. Each was chosen by a power far greater than Serenity's own. When   
a Sailor Scout was chosen, a planetary symbol would appear on their   
forehead. The Sailor Scouts were Princess Serenity's closets friends and   
protectors. They gave up all rights to the throne of their home planet by   
becoming a part of Princess Serenity's court.  
  
"Artemis and I are advisors to both the Queen and Princess. Artemis  
was the head of the royal guards, and he was the one who trained the   
Scouts. I was the Queen's advisor, and so now I am the Princess's advisor.  
  
"During that time there was no scout of the Moon because there was   
no need for one, Queen Serenity wheeled the power of the Sliver   
Crystal. The sliver crystal protected and sustained all the life on the  
planet in the solar system. Without it everything on the Moon and eight  
other planets would parish. Earth would be the only planet to survive if   
the crystal were to be destroyed."  
  
"Where's Queen Serenity from then," Mrs. Tsukino interrupted.  
  
"Queen Serenity is a queen that lived on Earth two thousand years   
ago. Her husband became a tyrant and found a potion that would make him   
immortal. Selene, the goddess of the Moon, could not let that happen, so   
she convinced Serenity to drink it and live on the Moon with her. Queen   
Serenity did and brought her unborn daughter and advisors with her. Her   
advisors were really sorceresses that were empowered by the planets in our   
solar system. Their children became Princess Serenity's protectors," Luna   
replied and went on with an encouraging look from Serena parents, "Queen   
Serenity gave birth about seven months later, but the kingdom was no more   
than a half finished palace. For that reason and others, Princess Serenity   
was kept asleep for a thousand sad and lonely years. When she was awakened   
her, her scouts were all two or three years old. They had already begun   
training with Artemis.  
  
"When Princess Serenity was eight, she and her mother returned to   
Earth. Queen Serenity tried, with no luck, to get Earth's ruling family's  
consent in a joining of their kingdoms. Queen Giai and King Endymion,  
Earth's ruling family, said they were sorry but could not consent to such  
a merger. King Endymion decided that such a merger would frighten Earth's   
people. King Endymion said he feared that war would break out on Earth and   
that the royal family would be split. Queen Serenity left that night with  
a heavy heart.  
  
"Meanwhile, Princess Serenity had met a young man that called himself  
Endy. Princess Serenity fell in love with him that afternoon. He was twelve  
but that didn't matter to Serenity; she was happy. They spent the afternoon  
playing tag, splashing each other by the pond, and talking about flowers.  
Serenity felt like a normal girl for once, and she never wanted it to end.  
But then she was forced to leave, and she finally found out who Endy really  
was. Endy was really Prince Endymion of Earth. Serenity's mother made her   
leave her new friend, and she never came back. It was sad really how those   
two were pulled apart thinking that they could see each other tomorrow, but  
Serenity forced her daughter to stay away. Although it broke her heart  
to do something like that to her only daughter, it was necessary to keep   
out of a war with Earth.  
  
"Six years later, Endymion found a way to be with the young princess  
that won his heart. The two would sneak out and play in the Moon Kingdom's  
gardens, and they would attend every ball together. Queen Serenity knew but   
never dared to stop her daughter. But she never told the guards to leave  
him alone either. This meant that Endymion got to dodge guards when he left   
to go home every time.  
  
"This occurred every night for two happy years, but then on the   
Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday everything changed. The Nega Verse  
broke free of its prison and attacked the Moon Kingdom with a vengeance.  
Every scout was killed except for Pluto because she had been forced to   
watch the battle form the Time Game. Prince Endymion was killed by Queen  
Beryl, and Princess Serenity followed him into the energy blast killing   
herself so that she could be with the only man that she had ever loved.  
  
"Queen Serenity was stricken with grief at the loss of her daughter,  
the scouts, and her very distant cousin, Prince Endymion. She decided that  
the time had come to use the Sliver Crystal, which had formed after she   
drank the potion a thousand years ago. She sent all the children of the   
moon, her daughter, Prince Endymion, and all the scouts, except Pluto, to   
be reborn on Earth. She placed Artemis and I into cryogenic capsules to be   
awakened when the Sailor Scouts were needed.  
  
"Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. You are still her  
parents but so are Queen Serenity and King Valdimir. They were her parents  
first, but you are her parents now. She still has to listen to you, and she  
knows you as her parents. This will never change even with Princess   
Serenity's soul within her heart."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Mr. Tsukino asked.  
  
"I didn't know I was the Moon Princess until two and a half years  
ago, and I was instructed to tell no one by Luna and Queen Serenity,"   
Serena, who had changed back, whispered unable to find her voice.  
  
"Why did you tell us know if you were told not to let anyone know,"   
Mr. Tsukino asked.  
  
"I was instructed to by Sailor Pluto so that Rini's not being here  
would make more sense. Also, Pluto confided in me that our battles with the  
Nega Verse will intensify very soon. She said that I will disappear more  
often and because of that you would find out who I really was. She said  
it would be easier if I told you now, so I decided, with some   
encouragement from Darien, that it was time," Serena told her confused   
parents.   
  
"Your being Sailor Moon sure does answer a ton of questions. I guess   
this also explains why you like that guy Darien so much, assuming that he  
is Prince Endymion," Mr. Tsukino told his young daughter.  
  
"Yes and no, dad," Serena whispered and then became angry at her   
father, "Yes, Darien is Endymion. But No, I do not love him because I   
loved him in the past! I love him for just plain old obnoxious Darien  
Shields. When he lost his memories, I learned to see the real Darien, and  
I found out I love Darien even more than I ever loved Endymion. So do  
not make the assumption that I love Darien just because he was Endymion  
in the past. Because if you do, you'll be very wrong."  
  
Serena's parents were taken aback by Serena's tone of voice, but Mr.  
Tsukino found his voice in order to say, "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't know   
your feelings for him were so strong. It's very late, and I'm not thinking   
clearly. Why don't we continue this discussion later. Sammy go back to  
bed, and Serena, you need to go to bed as well. Goodnight kids."  
  
With those final words, the argument was over and everyone went to  
bed. Serena was very tired, so she didn't bother to take her hair down.  
After two minutes, Serena was asleep and having pleasant dreams of the   
future. She knew everything would turn out okay even though hard times  
still lay ahead of her and her scouts.  
  
  
"Sleep well, my daughter, and know that you made the right choice."  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A story is never at an end unless you lose your imagination- LADY JUPITER  
  
(*) Darien is not crazy nor does he have split personalities. He is just   
arguing with his subconscious. Or imagine that he is arguing with that   
eerie voice from his dreams, I don't care.  
  
* Sisterly type love   
  
I don't know if this is the end of this story or not. Please e-mail me with  
your comments at:  
  
misticlady@zdnetonebox.com  
I hope that you enjoyed reading my story.  
  
Sailor Moon and associated characters are copyrighted 1997 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, DIC entertainment, Toei Animation.   
  
  



End file.
